Rycerze Inkwizycji
Wstęp Rycerze Inkwizycji zwani również Rycerzami Imperium lub Daruthami, są członkami pradawnego Zakonu, stworzonego jeszcze w czasach Wielkiej Krucjaty. Organizacja jest (w małym stopniu choć wciąż) zależna od Inkwizycji, a znana jest pod wieloma nazwami, między innymi jako Zakon Daruthów lub po prostu Zakon Rycerzy Inkwizycji. Historia Wczesne początki (30-31M) Pierwsze lata historii Daruthów, sięgają odległych czasów 30 Millenia. To właśnie wtedy kiedy Wielka Krucjata prowadzona przez samego Imperatora, dopiero się zaczynała, jeden z wielu tysięcy psioników nie świadomy swych umiejętności, przemierzał środkowe okolice Segmentum Ultima. Zwał się Holldrik Irminst i zanim odkrył swój talent, był 9 letnim synem, bogatego wolnego handlarza, który zabierał go razem ze sobą, podczas pracy na usługach jednego z tysięcy separatystycznych ludzkich państw rozmieszczonych po całej galaktyce. Podczas jednej ze swoich podróży w roku 809.30 Millenium, niespodziewanie rozbił się na porośniętej gęstą dżunglą planecie, o nazwie nie znanej do dziś. Holldrik jako jedyny przeżył z całej załogi, a statek jego ojca uległ zbyt wielkim zniszczeniom, by móc nim odlecieć z nieprzyjaznej planety. Zdruzgotany Holldick spędził mieisąc, błąkając się po gęstych lasach tego świata. Udało mu się przeżyć, jak i również odkryć, że planeta jest zamieszkała przez Eldarskich wygnańców. Pierwszy napotkany Xeno próbował zabić chłopca, lecz ten właśnie w tamtej chwili odkrył swój talent, ogłuszając napastnika przez przypadkowo przywołane moce. Pozostali Eldarzy, będący świadkami tego wydarzenia, poczuli lęk w ogromnym talencie i potencjale, jaki krył się w dziecku Mon'keigh. Postanowili zatem oszczędzić jego żywot z obawy, że zabicie go otworzy szczelinę w świecie materialnym, a w rezultacie sprowadzi na ich świat demoniczną inwazję. Postanowili przyjąć go do swego plemienia najpierw jako jeńca, lecz dzięki odziedziczonej smykałce Holldrika do interesów po jakimś czasie przyjęli go jako przyjaciela dzięki wskazanym przez Holldricka ogromnym zapasom ocalałego jedzenia z wraku jego statku. Nie wiadomo ile lat Irmist spędził wśród Eldarskiego plemienia, lecz pewne jest, że obcy wychowali go jak swojego i pomogli rozwinąć mu jego talent psioniczny. Plemię w którym żył, było również religijną sektą eldarów, znającą pradawny rodzaj psioniki, zwany Pasją. Zapewniała ona użytkownikowi odporność na podstępne i kuszące moce Chaosu. Plemiono Eldarów przekazało Holldrikowi tajniki pasji, nie zdając sobie sprawy z konsekwencji jakie wywoła ta decyzja. Pasja zadziałała na Handlarza tak jak powinna. Dusza Holldricka stała się odporna na podstępne kuszenie największego wroga Eldarów - Slaanesh, ale i również bogów zagrażającym ludziom, czyli Khorna, Nurgla i Teenzecha. Jednak nowy rodzaj psioniki, wywołał również u niego inne, niepożądane i nieprzewidziane skutki uboczne. Potęga, jaka zawładnęła jego duszą, zmieniła zupełnie jego mentalność, czyniąc co chciwym, okrutnym i rządnym władzy człowiekiem. Z początku nie dawał o sobie tego znać, lecz po jakimś czasie nie zdołał ukryć emocji jakie nim kierowały. W Wieku 25 lat, wiedząc, że znacznie bardziej przewyższa obcych pobratymców swoimi zdolnościami psionicznymi, zabił wodza Eldarskiego plemienia zastępując jego miejsce. Pozostali Eldarzy nie chcieli pod porządkować się jego woli, dlatego wymordował całe plemię, które niegdyś przyjęło go pod swoje skrzydła. Korzystając z nabytej wiedzy o pilotażu Eldarskich statków, wziął jeden ze statków plemienia, po czym udał się w daleką podróż. Wykorzystując swą zdobytą od Eldarów wiedzę o pajęczym trakcie, bardzo szybko przemieszczał się po galaktyce. Chęć absolutnej władzy narzucanej przez pasję, dawała mu potrzebę stworzenia nowego społeczeństwa, za pomocą którego mógłby spełniać swoje zachcianki. Postanowił zacząć nowe życie na ledwo zamieszkałej, pustynnej planecie Darkatan. Swoimi zdolnościami, wyczuwał na niej sporo potencjalnych psionicznych talentów. Szybko podporządkował sobie żyjącą tam ludność, zwykłych ludzi uczynił swymi niewolnikami, zaś psioników, których przekonał do swoich racji, swoimi uczniami. Holldrick stworzył nasienie Pasji - odpowiednik genoziarna, dzięki któremu zaszczepił nową dyscyplinę psioniczną, pozostałym psionikom, których uczynił swymi Akolitami. W Holldriku było coś, co wzbudzało w jego podwładnych strach i wymuszało posłuszeństwo, był miłosierny i dobry fanatycznie jemu oddanym uczniom, zaś bezwzględny i bezlitosny dla zniewolonej, nielicznej ludności Darkatanu. W ciągu dekady, dzięki morderczej pracy niewolników, udało mu się wznieść olbrzymią świątynię, która stała się główną siedzibą założonej przez siebie sekty religijnej. W tedy dzięki niemu po raz pierwszy pojawił się termin Daruth oznaczający w języku jego Eldarskiego plemienia istotę wrażliwą na psionikę. Wkrótce on sam przyjął imię Daruth Irminst i mianował się pierwszym Lordem Imperatorem Daruthów, zaś sektę przekształcił w bractwo wojowników, znaną w tedy jako Bractwo Daruthów. Z biegiem czasu Irminst utworzył sztuki i formy walki jakimi posługiwał się on i jego uczniowie, napisał kodeks Bractwa, w którym opisane były wszystkie skomplikowane zwyczaje,zasady walki i estetyki zakonu. Tworzenie całego szkieletu Bractwa i rozrastanie go zajęło mu ćwierć wieku, w ciągu tego czasu udoskonalił kodeks Daruthów, wszystkie formy walki, oraz z pomocą swoich wiernych uczniów, zdołał podbić pięć okolicznych planet. Wielka Krucjata Po pięciu latach od rozrośnięcia się Bractwa poza Darkatan, Wielka Krucjata swym zasięgiem objęła również układ słoneczny, w którym ono kiełkowało. Widząc ogrom sił Astartes jaki zagraża Bractwu, Irmist wiedział, że nie ma choćby najmniejszych szans, dlatego zezwolił na wkroczenie wojsk Imperatora do swojego państewka, w nadziei, że uda mu się rozwiązać problem pokojowo. Imperator - w tedy znany jako najwspanialszy z ludzi i naczelny wódz krucjaty, również nie zamierzał załatwiać tego w sposób agresywny. Widział, że Irmistowi bardzo zależy na jego bractwie, jak i również sam widział w jego uczniach duży potencjał. Po poważnych rozmowach, Daruth Irmist zgodził się na dołączenie swoich terenów pod skrzydła Imperium i pomoc w krucjacie, w zamian za zgodę na istnienie bractwa oraz pielęgnowanie psioniki zwanej Pasją. Większość Daruthów, skuszonych zyskiwaniem potęgi i możliwością od rozlania krwi, poszło za swym mistrzem w bój, asystując mu i Imperatorowi w krucjacie. Do końca Wielkiej Krucjaty, Bractwo Daruthów spisywało się wzorowo, podbijając setki światów, zyskując sobie spore poważanie i dobrą reputację w całym Imperium. Herezja Horusa Podczas największej i najbardziej krwawej wojny domowej w ludzkiej historii, znanej jako Herezja Horusa, Daruth Irminst nie został obojętny rzezi na taką skalę. Tak jak on, większość jego uczniów pozostało wiernych Imperatorowi oraz jego lojalistycznym synom. Bractwo Daruthów brało bezpośredni udział w niezliczonych bitwach, mobilizując cały zakon w sile czterystu tysięcy wojowników oraz mierząc się z wieloma zdradzieckimi Legionami pierwszej fundacji, jak chociaż by z Legionem Pożeraczy Światów, Tysiąca Synów, Niosących słowo, Legionem Alfa i Władcami Nocy. To właśnie w tych, niezwykle mrocznych i apokaliptycznych czasach, w skład głównego oręża Bractwa, weszły jak że charakterystyczne dla Daruthów miecze osnowy. Podczas wojny domowej, nie brakowało też i licznych zdrajców zakonu, którzy z chęcią przyłączyli się do Horusa. Choć mroczne potęgi nie były w stanie ich skusić, zwabieni zostali przez pożądaną potęgę i okazję do rozlewu krwi, jaką Horus był w stanie im zagwarantować. Przez całe siedem lat morderczego konfliktu, lojalni Daruthowie odnieśli liczne miażdżące zwycięstwa, jak i druzgoczące porażki. Swój wkład mieli nawet w walkach na Terze, gdzie Daruthowie dowodzeni przez samego Irminsta i walczący ramię w ramię z Imperialnymi Pięściami, Krwawymi Aniołami i Białymi Szramami, bronili Pałacu Imperatora przed oblężeniem zdrajców. Mimo, że obrona zakończyła się zwycięstwem Lojalistów, Bractwo Zapłaciło ogromną cenę. Pierwszy Imperator Bractwa - Daruth Irminst poległ w bohaterskiej walce, oddając swe życie za Bractwo i własnych uczniów. Po Herezji Horusa Trwający siedem krwawych lat konflikt, pozostawił Imperium na skraju upadku. Lojaliści jak i zdrajcy ponieśli olbrzymie straty. Nie ominęło to również Bractwa, które ucierpiało równie mocno jak Legiony Marines. Śmierć przywódcy Daruthów, jedynie potęgowała opłakany stan w jakim znajdowało się Bractwo, nieco ponad połowa uczniów Irminsta poległa, większość mieczy osnowy uległa zniszczeniu, a wraz z nimi plany na temat tworzenia ich. Oprócz samego lorda Imperatora, wojny nie przeżyło również jego wielu najznakomitszych wojowników, w tym członków Mrocznej Rady Bractwa, którzy dysponowali ogromną wiedzą na temat Pasji. Jedyną nadzieją dla Bractwa był fakt, że Świątynia Daruthów, jak i cały Darkatan nie ucierpiały na wskutek wojny. Siły zdrajców nawet nie wylądowały na planecie, uznając ją za bezwartościowy, martwy świat. Najważniejsze artefakty, relikwie Daruthów, zawierające ogromne ilości wiedzy oraz kluczowe do przetrwania organizacji - geny Irmintsa, przeleżały całe siedem lat w spokoju, co w późniejszych latach pozwoliło na odbudowę Bractwa i jego dalszy rozwój. Jednak same odzyskane skarby, nie wystarczały by przywrócić Bractwo do pierwotnego stanu. Daruthowie potrzebowali nowego przywódcy, aby nie rozlecieli się na setki wrogich ku sobie ugrupowań, kogoś kto będzie trzymał ich w ryzach, utrzymywał tradycję oraz prowadził Bractwo do dalszych sukcesów. Z tego powodu w czasie powstania Rady Lordów Terry w Imperium, w Bractwie powołano nową Mroczną Radę, spośród której został wybrany nowy Lord Imperator - najsilniejszy psionik, jak i najlepszy szermierz Bractwa - Daruth Leechqir. Epoka tworzenia (32-35.M) W ciągu czasu zaledwie pięćdziesięciu lat, Daruthowie odbudowują straty poniesione w Herezji Horusa. Wraz z pojawieniem się Inkwizycji i rozrastaniem się fanatyzmu, rośnie zainteresowanie jak i podejrzenia spowodowane ogromnym nagromadzeniem znienawidzonych psioników, jakie Bractwo sobą reprezentuje. Wielu ważnych przedstawicieli Inkwizycji, jak i Ministorum podchodzi sceptycznie, a nawet krytycznie do czczenia przez członków bractwa, Lorda Imperatora oraz Rady jako najwyżej władzy. Napięcie między Daruthami, a Imperium rośnie. Aby jak najszybciej zapobiec możliwym powikłaniom, jak i poważnym następstwom mogącym zagrozić istnieniu Bractwa, Daruth Leechqir wraz z radą przeprowadza wiele istotnych reform w pierwszych latach 32 Millenia. Aby nieco upodobnić Bractwo do sił Imperium, oficjalnie zmienia je w Zakon. Aby zlikwidować nieufność Lojalistów, rada zgłasza również swój wniosek do Lordów Terry, o przyłączenie się w odzyskiwaniu dla Imperium niezliczonych światów, straconych na rzecz Herezji Horusa, co w dużym stopniu zaspokaja żądania Inkwizycji i Ministorum. Ramię w ramię z odbudowanymi zakonami Astartes i niezliczonymi regimentami Gwardii Imperialnej, Zakon podbija niezliczone układy gwiezdne i sektory, miażdżąc wrogów ludzkości. Całe hordy heretyków, niedobitki zdrajców i plugawi obcy, wyrzynani są w fenomenalnie ogromnych ilościach. Przez duży wkład w odzyskiwaniu galaktyki, Daruthowie zyskują zarówno duże poważanie, jak i pogardę wśród najwyższych władz Imperium. Zakon słynie z potęgi i wielkiej siły militarnej jaką sam w sobie dla Imperium stanowi, a potwierdzają to liczne, triumfalne zwycięstwa. Jednak z powodu Pasji, którą posługują się Daruthowie, Zakon przyciąga do siebie dziesiątki tysięcy ochotników, wygnanych lub zbiegłych psioników pragnących uodpornić się na kuszenie zgubnych mocy osnowy, dzięki przekazanym genom Imperatora Irminsta. Wkrótce przez ten incydent, głowa Eklezji Veneris II wyraża negatywną opinię na temat Zakonu, zwąc go azylem dla heretyków. Sytuacji Daruthów nie poprawia również fakt jak na razie dyplomatycznego dążenia władz Inkwizycji do pod porządkowania sobie Zakonu i włączenia go w struktury Inkwizycji. -544.33.M Daruth Leechqir zostaje zamordowany przez swojego, silniejszego Pasją ucznia - Darutha Razorchka, który tuż po mianowaniu się nowym Imperatorem Zakonu, dokonuje również czystki w Mrocznej Radzie. Wielu, niechcących się podporządkować nowemu władcy członków Rady, zostaje zgładzonych i zastąpionych ludźmi Razorchka. Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony Adeptus Terra. -544.33M - 000.34M Nastaje tak zwany w Zakonie Okres Szaleństwa. Razorchk dokonuje licznych reform zakonu, jak i modyfikacji kodeksu. Wiele istotnych elementów tradycji, relikwii, a i nawet samych nauk Lorda Irminsta zostaje zapomnianych na rzecz jak przyjęcia narzucanych przez Inkwizycję reform i podporządkowaniu się jej. -006.34M - Wielu istotnych członków Rady, jak i Daruthów będących poza jej strukturami widząc poczynania Razarochka, uznaje go za fałszywego Imperatora i zwykłego pionka Inkwizycji, tym samym przeciwstawiając się mu i pociągając za sobą swoich uczniów. Większość wojowników Zakonu, przeciwstawia się Razorchkowi, tworząc własną frakcję pod nazwą Odrodzonego Bractwa, pod dowództwem Nowego Lorda Imperatora - Darutha Maurosa. Rozpoczyna się Wielka Schizma Daruthów. W całej galaktyce, oraz na planetach skupiających największe siły Zakonu - Darkatanie i Terze, dochodzi do regularnej wojny między Wojownikami Odrodzonego Bractwa, a zwolennikami Razorchka. Na świętej stolicy Imperium, sytuacja szybko zostaje opanowana, siły Inkwizycji i Imperialnych pięści ruszają ze wsparciem wojskom Imperatora Zakonu, szybko zduszając rebelię. Na Darkatanie zaś liczniejsze siły Razorchka, ustępują znacznie lepiej zorganizowanym siłom Odrodzonego Bractwa. W ciągu tygodnia, lojalni mu wojownicy, zostają kompletnie rozbici i unicestwieni przez siły Odrodzonego Bractwa. Sam Razorchk zaszyty w Świątyni Daruthów, stacza morderczy pojedynek na miecze osnowy z Maurosem, w wyniku którego obaj odnoszą ciężkie rany. Udaje mu się ujść z życiem jedynie dzięki szybkiej interwencji sprzymierzonej z nim floty Imperialnej Marynarki. Ostatecznie dzięki interwencji Inkwizycji i Zakonów Marines, Odrodzone Bractwo zostaje zmuszone do odwrotu, poza Darkatan. Po niedługim czasie, Lordowie Terry, oraz najwyższe władze Inkwizycji podejmują drastyczne kroki, w wyniku których Zakon Daruthów przestaje istnieć jako odrębna organizacja i zostaje bezpośrednio wcielony do Inkwizycji. Daruth Razorchk pozostaje zależnym od rozkazów Inkwizycji, Imperatorem Daruthów, których nazwa zostaje ostatecznie zmieniona na Rycerzy Inkwizycji. Z wyjątkiem samej Pasji, większość wieloletnich tradycji i nauk Daruthów, zostaje zakazanych, zaś ci, którzy opowiedzieli się po stronie Odrodzonego Bractwa, zostają uznani za heretyków i zdrajców Imperium. Po przegranej na Darkatanie, lojalni tradycji, Pasji i naukom Irminsta, Daruthowie, rozpraszają się i kryją po najróżniejszych zakątkach galaktyki. W wyniku wojny domowej, z około pół miliona wojowników opowiedzianych po jednej jak i drugiej stronie, ostało się zaledwie czterdzieści pięć tysięcy. Era Apostazji (200.36.M) Minęło już ponad dwa tysiące lat od wielkiej schizmy, a Daruthowie wciąż są podzieleni na Zakon i Bractwo. Przez cały ten czas, obie strony rosną w siłę i prowadzą ze sobą nieustanną wojnę o panowanie nad największą wartością Daruthów - Pasją. Jak dotąd konflikt przybierał ciche oblicze, nikt spoza Inkwizycji i Odrodzonego Bractwa ,nie ma pojęcia o tego typu działaniach, rzadko dochodzi do bitew między dwiema stronami, częściej do wzajemnego szpiegowania się i zamachów. Wszystko ulega zmianie, gdy władzę w Imperium przejmuje Goge Vandire. Na początku tak zwanych Rządów Krwi, przejmując nieograniczoną władzę nad Inkwizycją, przejmuje ją również nad Rycerzami Inkwizycji. Już w pierwszym roku swego panowania, organizuje Krucjatę wymierzoną w Daruthów z Odrodzonego Bractwa, mobilizując do tego niemal całą flotę Rycerzy Inkwizycji oraz większość ich wojowników. Jako, że należą do sił Inkwizycji, otrzymują wsparcie Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej, Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej i kilku Inkwizytorów. Członkowie Odrodzonego Bractwa okazują się niezwykle trudni do wytępienia. Lojalni naukom Irminsta Daruthowie, rozsiani są w najdalszych i najmniej znanych zakątkach galaktyki, co czyni ich trudnymi do wykrycia. Rozkazy Vandira okazują się szaleństwem, flota Rycerzy Inkwizycji zbyt mała by rozdysponować siły po wszystkich segmentum, ponosi ciężkie straty. Dobrze skoordynowane i polegające na zaskoczeniu ataki marynarki Odrodzonego Bractwa, z początku dziesiątkują armady zakonu i towarzyszącej mu marynarki wojennej. Walki toczą się również na powierzchni odludnych planet, zamieszkałych przez Daruthów Odrodzonego Bractwa, znajdujących się głównie na zachodnich krańcach Ultima. Rozgrywają się tam apokaliptyczne bitwy, między tysiącami wojowników obu stron. Rycerze Inkwizycji i regimenty gwardii Imperialnej ponoszą porażające straty przez starannie zaplanowane zasadzki Bractwa. Daruth Razorchk, choć przegrywa w próżni, zwycięża na powierzchni podbijanych światów. Przez pierwsze piętnaście lat trwania krucjaty, ponosi ciężkie i dotkliwe straty, lecz udaje mu się przegonić zbuntowanych Daruthów, przy asyście potęgi Gwardii Imperium oraz bombardowań orbitalnych. Mija dekada żmudnych i morderczych walk zanim Rycerzom Inkwizycji udaje się wyplenić wroga z Segmentum Obscurus , Pacificus i Tempestus. Daruth Razorchk zaciąga się w najdalsze tereny Segmentum Ultima. Większość sił towarzyszącej mu Gwardii i marynarki wojennej, rozproszona jest po całym Ultima, nikt nie napotyka większego oporu, dopóki Razorchk wraz z ponad połową sił Rycerzy Inkwizycji pod swoją komendą , dociera do Malestormu - centrum tego Segmentum. W roku (230.36M) zwabiony ponowną chęcią podbicia i znalezienia artefaktów na porzuconym od dwóch tysiącleci Darkatanie, Razorchk wraz ze swoją wielką armią Rycerzy i flotą przybywa na orbitę tego świata. Jest pewien, że Darkatan jest opuszczony i oprócz artefaktów bractwa, które zamierza zniszczyć, nie znajdzie tam nic innego. Zmienia zdanie,kiedy wpada w starannie przyszykowaną pułapkę. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że przybycie bez wsparcia Gwardii Imperialnej i Inkwizyji, jest wielkim błędem, lecz jest już za późno. Zarówno w próżni, jak i na lądzie świętej planety Daruthów, wyłaniają się jak dotąd największe zarejestrowane siły Odrodzonego Bractwa. Ich liczebność nieco przewyższa siły Razorchka, a wraz z ich przystąpieniem do ataku, rozpoczyna się Druga Wojna o Darkatan. Największa w historii bitwa między obiema stronami trwa równo miesiąc. Dziesiątki tysięcy Daruthów zderza się w olbrzymiej bitwie na miecze osnowy, setki statków obu flot, prowadzą nieprzerwaną wymianę ognia na orbicie planety. Krążowniki bractwa jak i Rycerzy Inkwizycji sponiewierają powierzchnię planety, bombardowaniami orbitalnymi. Walki rozgrywają się na niemalże każdym obszarze tego świata. Bratobójcza rzeź ma miejsce nawet w Świątyni Lorda Irminsta. Jej wnętrze zostaje całkowicie zniszczone, zaś setki świętych artefaktów i relikwii również zniszczonych lub skradzionych. Obie strony ponoszą olbrzymie straty, lecz to właśnie Odrodzone Bractwo zbliża się do zwyciężenia tego konfliktu głównie za sprawą większej liczebnie armii. Sam Razorchk zostaje okrążony w świątyni Irminsta, będącej jego ostatnim bastionem. Posiłki od Vandira są niemożliwe do wezwania, przez astropatów Bractwa zagłuszających próby wysłania pomocy. Lord Razorchk decyduje się na szaleńczy, samobójczy krok. Wycofując się przed ścigającymi go Daruthami Bractwa, kieruje się do podziemnego skarbca świątyni. W jego chciwe ręce trafia Megaterium - straszliwa broń psioniczna masowej zagłady stworzona jeszcze za czasów Herezji Horusa przez samego Darutha irminsta. Wiedząc, że jego śmierć i zagłada Rycerzy Inkwizycji jest nieunikniona, postanawia zniszczyć ze sobą również znienawidzone Bractwo. Wraz z resztką lojalnych mu Rycerzy, wyprawia rytuał potrzebny do uruchomienia Megaterium. Po chwili niewidzialny i potężny impuls psioniczny roznosi się po całym Darkatanie. Działanie straszliwej broni wyniszcza dusze wszystkich obecnych w jej zasięgu istot wrażliwych na psionikę, w przeciągu chwili dziesiątki tysięcy Daruthów z obu stron ginie, unicestwionych przez broń masowej zagłady. Zakon i Odrodzone Bractwo, praktycznie przestają istnieć. Prawie nikt nie przeżywa zamierzonej katastrofy. Tylko garstce członków Bractwa udaje się ocalić i uciec. Po kilku dniach na Darkatan przybywa flota Inkwizycji, chcąc sprawdzić powód dłuższego nie odzywania się Razorchka. Wkrótce przerażająca prawda zostaje odkryta. Vandire słysząc o zagładzie zarówno Bractwa jak i Zakonu, uznaje Rycerzy Inkwizycji na niepotrzebnych. Postanawia skazać resztki Zakonu będące w tedy poza obszarem walk w Drugiej Wojnie o Darkatan na eksterminację. Ostatnie niedobitki nie stawiają nawet oporu. W ciągu zaledwie kilku dni, Rycerze Inkwizycji przestają istnieć, wymordowani przez siły Szarych Rycerzy, a jakiekolwiek zapiski i wzmianki o nich zostają zniszczone. Okres Wielkiego Odrodzenia (230.36.M - 40.M) Tuż po kompletnej anihilacji praktycznie wszystkich Daruthów w wyniku Drugiej Wojny o Darkatan, z Bractwa ocalało tylko niewiele ponad stu szczęśliwców, którzy jakimś cudem uniknęli wpływu Megaterium. Teraz na nich spoczęła żmudna odbudowa całego Bractwa, która zajmie setki, a nawet tysiące lat. Ocalałych Daruthów było na tyle dużo, by nowa Mroczna Rada Bractwa mogła zostać powołana, a wraz z nią nowy Imperator. Natychmiast wzięto się za odbudowę strat poniesionych podczas Drugiej Wojny o Darkatan. Początki były trudne i mozolne, a zaczęły się od ponownego przybycia na Darkatan, w celu zabezpieczenia artefaktów, które przetrwały wojnę i odbudowy świątyni, a także pozostałych obiektów kultu na Darkatanie. Ówczesny Imperator Bractwa - Daruth Hord, zapoczątkował również wielkie poszukiwania światów rekrutacyjnych. Zdziesiątkowane Bractwo potrzebowało jak najszybciej nowych akolitów, aby odbudować swą liczebność. Z tego powodu, siedziba Daruthów, została na jakiś czas przeniesiona na zarośniętą gęstymi lasami planetę Hollum, gdzie miejscowa, prymitywna ludność cechowała się sporą wrażliwością na psionikę. Z czasem zaczęto znajdywać coraz to inne światy rekrutacyjne. Bractwo przez dwa tysiące lat powoli odzyskiwało swą dawną potęgę. Przez ten czas, Daruthowie nie mogli prowadzić regularnych wojen z innymi rasami oraz Imperium. Nie mogli zwracać na siebie uwagi, Bractwo musiało być rozproszone po najdalszych i najmniej znanych zakątkach galaktyki w celu trzymania się w cieniu i utrzymywaniu ogólnego twierdzenia Inkwizycji, że wszyscy użytkownicy Pasji wymarli. Niezbędne było również odnalezienie artefaktów Bractwa zagubionych podczas wojen Darkatańskich. Wraz ze wzrostem członków organizacji, Mroczna Rada wraz Imperatorem organizowała tajne ekspedycje i poszukiwania tych relikwii. Większość tropów wiodła do planet zamieszkanych już przez xenos lub ludzi, dlatego przeprowadzane akcje musiały być wykonywane z jak największą dyskrecją i precyzją. Większość ekspedycji kończyło się sukcesem, wykonanie niektórych nie było możliwe bez otwartych walk. Jeżeli były one potrzebne, Bractwo ograniczało się tylko do bezpośrednich konfliktów na planetach zamieszkałych przez Xenos, gdyż rozpoczynanie ich na planetach Imperium było zbyt ryzykowne. Przez następne millenia, pamieć Imperium o Darutach szybko zanikała, związane było to ze zniszczeniem w czasie Ery Apostazji, większości starożytnych zapisek świadczących o ich istnieniu. To pozwoliło, aby Bractwo pozostało w ukryciu i Rozwijało się szybko jak nigdy dotąd. Wielu Imperatorów rozpoczynało i kończyło swoje rządy, do czterdziestego millenia było ich dosyć sporo, bo aż kilkunastu. Wszyscy rządzili krótko, ginęli głównie przez zamachy, lub przez swych silniejszych uczniów. Mimo to, każdy z nich przez okres swoich panowań, wprowadzał wiele dobrego do Bractwa. Sztuka i zasady posługiwania się pasją oraz mieczem osnowy były udoskonalane do perfekcji, tradycje Lorda Irminsta były pielęgnowane i przekazywane wraz z każdym pokoleniem. Powstawały nowe relikwie, artefakty i źródła ogromnej wiedzy, przekazywanej z mistrza na ucznia. Nowi Akolici stawali się coraz silniejsi Pasją, wiedzą jak i sztuką posługiwania się mieczami osnowy. Każdy Lord Imperator rządzący w tym okresie, prowadził liczne, zwycięskie podboje i bitwy z Eldarami, Mrocznymi Eldarami, Orkami, Nekronami, Chaosem, a nawet Dominium Tau. Mimo wszystko unikano konfliktów z Imperium Ludzkości. Bractwo musiało pozostać w ukryciu przed swym największym wrogiem - czającą się pośród ludzkości Inkwizycją. W walce z nią przybierano taktykę walki w cieniu. Z latami w szeregach wielu odłamów, siatka szpiegowska Bractwa niepostrzeżenie szkodziła znienawidzonej organizacji, dokonując asasynacji Inkwizytorów bliskich odkrycia prawdy o ciągłym istnieniu Daruthów. Daruthowie wciąż zmuszeni byli kryć się w najdalszych zakątkach i najmniej znanych obszarach galaktyki. Utrzymanie istnienia zakonu w tajemnicy udawało się 40 Millenia, to właśnie wtedy, przebywający w sekrecie na Terze, wojownik Bractwa i członek Mrocznej Rady znany jako Daruth Caldus, przyczynił się do bardzo ryzykownego kroku. Teraźniejszość (40-41.M) Bractwo Rycerzy Inkwizycji ujawniło się mniej więcej na początku 40 Millenium. Stał za tym wszystkim Daruth Caldus - jeden ze znaczących członków Bractwa i Mrocznej Rady, pragnący wyjawić Daruthów z cienia - twierdził iż tylko w sojuszu z Imperium Ludzkości, użytkownicy Pasji mogą odzyskać pradawną potęgę za czasów Lorda Irminsta. Caldus osiągnął swój cel, łamiąc zasadę dwóch i tym samym nabywając pierwszych swych uczniów w slumsach na Ziemi. Tymczasowo stworzył on własny odłam Daruthów, dla osiągnięcia swoich celów. Gdy ugrupowanie liczyło około setki członków, zwrócił on na siebie uwagę jednego z Inkwizytorów, który uznał organizację prowadzoną przez niestabilnego psionika za niebezpieczną i złożył raport do kwatery głównej Inkwizycji. Dzień po przyjęciu raportu, dowództwo nakazało przygotować funkcjonariuszy Arbites do pacyfikacji nielegalnej organizacji. Caldus utworzył przymierzę we właściwym czasie i porze. Ponieważ wszystkie zapiski o Darutach zostały zniszczone przed tysiącami lat, nikt już nie pamiętał o ich konfliktach z Inkwizycją, ani nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ich istnienia. Władze Inkwizycji zlekceważyły Bractwo, zdawało im się, że mieli do czynienia z jednym z kolejnych małych, niegroźnych gangów, których ilość jest niezliczona. Lojaliści szybko jednak zmienili zdanie, gdy Caldus wraz z kilkunastoma swoimi podopiecznymi bez większych problemów zmasakrował 40 funkcjonariuszy Arbites. Tuż po tym karygodnym czynie anonimowy Inkwizytor, który wcześniej zdemaskował zakon, zrozumiał, że nie jest to byle organizacja, bowiem podczas przyglądaniu się ich kolejnym starciom z funkcjonariuszami, dostrzegł w Caldusie i jego podwładnych dużą korzyść dla Imperium. Lider Rycerzy po usłyszeniu propozycji pokojowych rozmów, zgodził się na nie, lecz zachował czujność. Inkwizytor i Daruth rozmawiali w kwaterze głównej psionika, otoczeni przez jego Rycerzy. Sługa Inkwizycji po wysłuchaniu idei zakonu, jego celów i bogatej historii, złożył Caldusowi propozycję przyłączenia siebie i swojego zakonu pod opiekę Inwkizycji, bowiem wielu Inkwizytorów dostrzegło potencjał jego wojowników. Powiadomił go również o tym, że jeśli nie przyjmie propozycji, Imperialne siły rozpoczną otwartą wojnę z Bractwem. Daruth Caldus długo rozmyślał nad przyjęciem propozycji. Wiedział, że gdy dołączy do Inkwizycji, może ona próbować przejąć władzę nad jego zakonem, tak jak wiele tysięcy lat temu. Zdawał sobie również sprawę z tego, iż akceptując propozycję, potrzebne będzie namówienie Mrocznej Rady i samego Lorda Imperatora Bractwa. Caldus Zgodził się w końcu się na przyłączenie, lecz postawił jeden warunek - w zamian za pomoc Inkwizycji i wykonywanie jej rozkazów, chciał mieć nową kwaterę główną, posiadać pełną władzę nad swoim zakonem i sporą autonomię. Dowództwo Inkwizycji niechętnie zgodziło się na te warunki. Wkrótce Caldus oficjalnie ujawnił pozostałą siłę Bractwa całemu Imperium. Nie móc przekonać radę o swej idei, postanowił zabić Lorda Imperatora zakonu i samemu się nim mianować. Omal nie doprowadziło to do kolejnej schizmy Daruthów. Rada jak i pozostali członkowie spodziewali się ponownej próby zniszczenia Bractwa, jak próbował to zrobić Daruth Razorchk. Siłą swej retoryki, Caldusowi udało się przekonać większość Lordów Rady do swych racji. Tak jak Razorchk, przysiągł wierność Inkwizycji i Imperatorowi, Bractwo uczynił Zakonem, lecz zachował dawne tradycje i artefakty Daruthów oraz kult Irminsta, co zaspokoiło pozostałych wojowników Zakonu. Za pośrednictwem Inkwizycji, stworzył on również drugą siedzibę Daruthów, budując lewitującą wokół orbity Terry Świątynię Zakonu i nadając swoim uczniom miano Rycerzy Inkwizycji. Miano nie przyjęło zbyt dobrze, gdyż większość obywateli Imperium zaczęło nazywać ich po prostu Daruthami od imienia ich mistrza. Przez kolejne tysiąc lat przymierza z Imperium, uczniowie Caldusa wielokrotnie udowadniali swoją lojalność ludzkości. Caldusowi jako pierwszemu Lordowi Imperatorowi, udało się uczynić to do czego dążył sam Daruth Irminst - trwałego sojuszu między Imperium, a użytkownikami pasji. Rola w Imperium i wyposażenie Daruthci zostali zwerbowani głównie na potrzeby militarne. Nie dość, że wielu z nich jest psionikami, to wszyscy znakomicie posługują się bronią białą długą jak i krótką. Są oni również nad ludzko zwinni, gdyż często poprawiają swoje zdolności fizyczne bio-mancją. W Imperium często pełnią rolę stróżów Imperialnego prawa pomagając funkcjonariuszom Arbites w łapaniu przestępców, ściganiu heretyków, śledząc podejrzanych i skorumpowanych biurokratów. Oprócz tego Daruthci biorą również udział w wojnach i krucjatach prowadzonych przez Imperium. Rycerze Inkwizycji zazwyczaj angażują się w walkę z przeciwnikiem specjalizującym się w walce wręcz, przez co stanowią oni nieocenione wsparcie choćby dla Gwardii Imperialnej mierzącej się z np. z Orkami, Tyranidami, Krootami lub niektórymi jednostkami Eldarów i Chaosu. Pancerz Co do wyposażenia Rycerzy, nie jest one tanie lecz zdecydowanie zwiększa efektywność wojowników w boju. Caldus stara się jak najlepiej dbać o swoich uczniów, bowiem zaprojektował on model charakterystycznego dla Daruthów pancerza Caldus - 103, stworzonego z ultra lekkich elementów i wyrafinowanego ceramitu, który chroni większość powierzchni ciała, nie ograniczając przy tym sprawności fizycznej użytkownika. kolejnym ważnym elementem wyposażenia członków zakonu są charakterystyczne dla nich czarne szaty z wszytym kapturem, nadające upiornego wyglądu w połączeniu z pancerzem. Ponieważ Daruthci polegają głównie na szybkich atakach i swojej zwinności, ich zbroje nie mogą się równać z pancerzami wspomaganymi Astartes, a jedynie przewyższają trwałością pancerze osobiste Gwardii Imperialnej. Caldus 103 jest bardzo popularną zbroją szczególnie w szeregach niższych rang, od świeżo mianowanych nowicjuszy, poprzez niezliczonych akolitów, aż do Daruthów Wojowników. Istnieje również inny wariant pancerza, który został zaprojektowany przez Inkwizycję dla mistrza zakonu - DCA 204 . Oprócz Caldusa, nosić go mogą jedynie jego zaufani uczniowie i przyjaciele. Jest on zrobiony ze znacznie bardziej wytrzymałych materiałów, dzięki którym pancerz dorównuje wytrzymałości zbroi Sororitas. DCA 204 został również poświęcony przez kapłanów Inkwizycji, przez co zapewnia całkowitą odporność na wpływy chaosu i zwiększoną sprawność fizyczną dla użytkownika. Caldus dodatkowo zmodyfikował swój pancerz, umieszczając w nim trzy nasycone energią psioniczną kryształy zwiększające zdolności psioniczne i wyostrzające zmysły, o czym Inkwizycja nie ma pojęcia. Oprócz powyższych wariantów pancerzy, istnieje jeszcze tysiące innych wariantów, lecz nie są one tak znane, gdyż większość z nich to pojedyncze egzemplarze, własnoręcznie robione przez Daruthów wyższych rang. Mogą one być modyfikowane przez twórców na dowolne sposoby. Wśród szeregów zakonu, czasami pojawiają się również śmiałkowie nie noszący żadnego pancerza. Na cały Zakon przypada ich stosunkowo mało, najczęściej są to już doświadczeni i uzdolnieni rycerze, najbardziej ceniący sobie w walce szybkość i zwinność, która zawsze w mniejszym lub większym stopniu ograniczana jest przez każdy pancerz. Brak osłony na ciało, jest okupione jednak zwiększoną podatnością na obrażenia od każdego rodzaju broni. Zwykłe szaty, w które tacy śmiałkowie są najczęściej odziani, nie uchronią noszącego nawet przed strzałem karabinu laserowego, przez co ich przetrwanie na polu bitwy zależy tylko i wyłącznie od nabranych umiejętności walki, przebiegłości i doświadczenia oraz czystego szczęścia. Miecze Osnowy Miecze łańcuchowe, szable energetyczne, rękawice wspomagane i wiele innych rodzajów broni do walki wręcz, nie nadają się do stylu walki Daruthów, dlatego jako jedyni posiadają oni dostęp do stworzonej dla nich i prawdopodobnie najbardziej zaawansowanej broni białej w Imperium - mieczów osnowy, które zostały wynalezione zostały przez pierwszego Lorda Imperatora Zakonu - Darutha Irminsta. Każdy Daruth obdarzony mocami psionicznymi, posiada tą zaawansowaną broń , choć zdarzają się członkowie zakonu specjalizujący się w walce dwoma sztukami tego oręża na raz. Nie aktywny miecz osnowy składa się z rękojeści o rozmiarach od 20 do 30 cm w której umieszczony jest kryształ, którego właściciel musi sam wydobyć i nasycić własną energią psioniczną. Nasycony kryształ jest kompatybilny z wolą właściciela, który samą myślą może aktywować swoją broń. Aktywowany miecz wytwarza niematerialne ostrze osnowy o długości około 1 m. Niewiele jest we wszechświecie materiałów, których Miecz osnowy nie zdoła przeciąć, co czyni go zabójczą bronią do walki wręcz, której dobrze wymierzony cios jest w stanie powalić nawet Marine Chaosu. Podobnie jak z orężem Szarych Rycerzy, miecze osnowy łączą zaawansowaną technologię, psionikę użytkownika oraz magiczne runy, będąc bronią zabójczą szczególnie dla sług chaosu. Niestety aktywowany miecz nie rozróżnia celów, dlatego jest on również niebezpieczny dla użytkownika. Warto również wspomnieć o tym, że aktywne miecze osnowy mają zazwyczaj czerwony kolor, niczym wiązka karabinu laserowego, choć czasami zdarzają się miecze o kolorze fioletowym, niebieskim lub złotym i nikt nie wie dlaczego tak jest. Co ciekawe, mieczami osnowy można odbijać wiązki laserowe, przez co przeciętny Rycerz Inkwizycji może zyskać przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, zabijając go rykoszetem pocisku wystrzelonego z jego własnej broni. Warianty mieczy osnowy Istnieją tylko dwa warianty tej zaawansowanej broni, lecz bardzo się od siebie różnią, zarówno wyglądem jak i sztuką posługiwania się nimi. Jednoręczny miecz osnowy - Najczęściej spotykany rodzaj tej broni. Uaktywniony posiada pojedyncze ostrze i używany jest przez znaczną większość Rycerzy Inkwizycji, od świeżych rekrutów, poprzez najważniejszych i najlojalniejszych członków zakonu, aż do samego Darutha Caldusa. Jednoręczny miecz osnowy dzieli się na dwa rodzaje - rodzaj starożytny i standardowy. Puste i nienasycone kryształem rodzaje różnią się od siebie tylko i wyłącznie obudową. Rękojeści starożytnych egzemplarzy są nieco zakrzywione, przez co walczy się nimi nieco inaczej od standardowych. Nawiązując do nazwy, starożytny rodzaj tego oręża pojawił się znacznie wcześniej niż standardowy, bo aż 10 tys lat temu, kiedy Daruthowie stawiali pierwsze kroki. Podwójny miecz osnowy - Znacznie rzadszy i trudniejszy w obsłudze wariant miecza osnowy. Różni się od zwykłego tym, że podczas aktywacji, wypuszcza on dwa ostrza z obu stron rękojeści, której długość wynosi zwykle 50 - 60 cm. Posługiwanie się nim jest znacznie trudniejsze, w porównaniu do zwykłego miecza osnowy, gdyż dwa ostrza zwiększają ryzyko poparzenia użytkownika, które wymagają również nasycenia dwóch kryształów i zamknięcia ich w rękojeści, aby broń poprawnie działała. Nowicjusz Zakonu musi wybrać, którym rodzajem miecza osnowy będzie on władał przez resztę swojego życia. Broń dystansowa Rycerze Inkwizycji niegdyś korzystali tylko i wyłącznie z mieczy osnowy, będąc wojownikami przystosowanymi jedynie do walki na krótki dystans. Wiele tysiąc leci temu drugi Lord Imperator Daruthów - Daruth Leechquir, postanowił zwiększyć efektywność swoich wojowników, dopisując broń krótką jako niezbędny element wyposażenia każdego Darutha. System dopasowywania broni nie jest zbyt skomplikowany, a wygląda on następująco: - Rekruci i początkujący członkowie zakonu mogą używać jedynie pistoletów laserowych jako broni krótkiej. - Średnio zaawansowani, oraz doświadczeni uczniowie mogą używać pistoletów i pistoletów maszynowych strzelających amunicją bolterową. - Daruthowie mający za sobą przynajmniej 100 lat służby, mają zezwolenie do użycia pistoletów plazmowych. Pasja Znacząca i potężna, lecz także ryzykowna i często fatalna w skutkach - to zdanie najlepiej opisuje Pasję - dziedzinę psioniki rozpowszechnionej dzięki Daruthowi Irminstowi. Bez niej Zakon, Daruthowie i wszystko co z nimi związane, nie miało by prawa istnieć. Jak już wiadomo, Daruth Irminst poznał Pasję dzięki Eldarom, którym zawdzięczał życie. Z ich punktu widzenia było to strasznym i nieodwracalnym błędem. Wkrótce przekonali się o tym na własnej skórze. To co kierowało Irminstem wkrótce po przyjęciu nowego Daru, sięga również każdego innego użytkownika Pasji. Nienawiść, gniew, egoizm, żądza krwi i władzy oraz wieczne dążenie do coraz większej potęgi - to nieodłączne cechy charakteru każdego Rycerza Inkwizycji. W zakonie nie ma jakiejkolwiek mowy o litości, czy dobroci, które są oznaką słabości. Dzięki takim wartościom, Zakon od początku swego istnienia jest trawiony przez nieustanną korupcję i rywalizację między jego członkami. Jest to jednak niezbędne w tradycji Daruthów; wewnętrzne walki pozwalają na eliminację słabych i niegodnych posługiwania się Pasją. Jednak nie sam charakter jest darem otrzymywanym dzięki studiowaniu tej potęgi. Esencją jej prawdziwych możliwości jest odporność na kuszenie podstępnych, mrocznych bytów osnowy. Podczas gdy każdy nowicjusz Zakonu przyjmuje dawkę nasienia pasji (odpowiednik genoziarna marines), zachowane w nim geny Irminsta na stałe wywołują zmiany zarówno w organizmie jak i w duszy nowego wojownika. Pod wpływem genów Pasji, dusza Darutha staje się szczątkowa, co bardzo utrudnia lub uniemożliwia Osnowie z nią jakikolwiek kontakt. To tłumaczy dlaczego Daruthowie znacznie szybciej i skuteczniej zgłębiają dziedziny psioniki. Osnowa po prostu nie próbuje ich zabić. Każdego roku tysiące psioników stara się dostać do szeregów Daruthów tylko po to aby uciec od zgubnych, mrocznych mocy, prześladujących ich umysły. Bardzo rzadko zdarza się, że któryś z takich ochotników zostanie przyjęty. Tylko potomkowie Daruthów, lub dzieci z talentami psionicznymi, wywodzące się z bogatych rodów mają szansę dostać się do akademii Zakonu na Terze lub Darkatanie. Potęga Pasji oferuje również więcej niż tylko odporność na kuszenie chaosu. Biomancja zwiększająca zdolności fizyczne, wyostrzone zmysły wzroku i słuchu, telepatia, a także zdolność rażenia przeciwników piorunami to podstawowe możliwości, jakie oferuje Pasja. Dzięki niej użytkownik może przyswajać pozostałe dziedziny dwa razy szybciej niż przeciętni psionicy. Połączenie wzmożonej nauki, chorej ambicji i żądzy krwi, jaka cechuje Daruthów, pozwala zagłębić się w tajniki pasji, poznając jej najmroczniejsze zalety. Pasja jest czymś więcej niż tylko dziedziną psioniki, jest to niemalże żywe źródło nieograniczonej potęgi, koegzystujące z ciałem i wolą właściciela, niekiedy zdające się również posiadać własną świadomość. W całej swojej historii, Daruthowie dokonywali za jej pomocą czyny graniczące z cudem. Krążą legendy, że całkowite oddanie się Pasji i poznanie jej może zapewnić długowieczność, a nawet nieśmiertelność i wiele innych straszliwych mocy, przekraczających ludzkie pojmowanie. Według pradawnej wiedzy zgromadzonej w kronikach zakonu, tylko sam Daruth Irminst opanował władanie Pasją do perfekcji, osiągając nieśmiertelność i nieposkromioną potęgę, dzięki której w czasie Herezji Horusa, zgładził dziesiątki tysięcy zdradzieckich marines, zanim on sam poległ. O ile negatywne cechy i emocje wywołane przez Pasję są dla Daruthów jak najbardziej korzystne, nie dotyczy się to wpływów jej potęgi na ciało użytkownika. Z początku owszem, ci którzy odpowiednio nią władają, mają zapewnione dłuższe życie, silniejsze umysły i ciała. Z czasem jednak potęga Pasji staje się silnie uzależniająca. Jej użytkownik zaczyna stosować ją w każdych dziedzinach swego życia, co przynosi ze sobą skutki uboczne. Pasja stopniowo wyniszcza władającego nią właściciela, pogarszając jego wygląd zewnętrzny. Wraz ze stylem życia Daruthów i ich filozofią, zepsucie Pasji jest nieuniknione. Podkrążone oczy, zniszczona cera, skóra blada jak kolor kredy, wyraźne i grube żyły widoczne spod naskórka, a także zmiana koloru tęczówki oka, to tylko niektóre ze skutków ubocznych korupcji ciemnej strony Pasji. Ze względu na wyznawaną filozofię i prowadzenie wojowniczego trybu życia, nie liczni Daruthowie dożywają śmierci naturalnej, nad którą krąży mnóstwo legend, jak chociażby samospalenie wyssanego już z życia ciała, wywołane brakiem kontroli nad pasją martwego właściciela. Hierarchia Rang w Zakonie Rycerzy Inkwizycji i opis najważniejszych członków. Wyższe Rangi Lord Imperator Zakonu - Najwyższa ranga jaką może posiadać Rycerz Inkwizycji. Aktualnie obejmuje ją Daruth Caldus - wcześniej wspomniany twórca odrodzonego zakonu Rycerzy Inkwizycji, jak i ich mistrz, jednostka o praktycznie nieograniczonej władzy i decydującym prawie głosu w obradach Mrocznej Rady. Jego wiara w Imperatora Irminsta musi być silna i nieskazitelna, a umysł wiernie oddany dla walki za Imperium oraz Zakon. Ma nieograniczoną władzę nad zakonem i uczniami, którzy stawiają go sobie za wzór do naśladowania. Jego obowiązkiem jest pielęgnowanie świętych relikwii, artefaktów, zwyczajów, tradycji i kodeksu Zakonu oraz utrzymywanie korzystnych relacji odrodzonego Zakonu z Imperium na stałym poziomie. Jest potężnym i niezwykle uzdolnionym psionikiem, prawdopodobnie jednym z najlepszych, w historii całego Imperium. Jego umysł i moce, jakie nadaje mu Pasja, mogą równać się ze zdolnościami najbardziej utalentowanych i szanowanych kronikarzy Astartes. Caldus znany jest zarówno jako utalentowany dowódca podczas prowadzonych przez niego wojen oraz urodzony dyplomata, który dzięki swej charyzmie, wysokiej pozycji i biegłym poruszaniu się w polityce, zapewnił trwałe, korzystne relacje między Zakonem a Imperium Ludzkości. Caldus obdarzony jest wyjątkowo mrocznym i unikalnym wyglądem, dlatego nie sposób go pomylić z jakimkolwiek innym Rycerzem Inkwizycji. Lord Imperator odniósł w przeszłości poważne obrażenia twarzy w wojnie na planecie Ursus, przez co musi nosić specjalnie dla niego zaprojektowaną maskę ułatwiającą mu oddychanie. Z powodu długotrwałego korzystania z mocy psionicznych, w organizmie Caldusa wystąpiły skutki uboczne. Jednym z nich jest nieodwracalna utrata wszystkich włosów na jego ciele. Innym widocznym skutkiem ubocznym jest zmiana koloru tęczówki oka, co jest dosyć częste u wszelkiego rodzaju psioników. W odróżnieniu od najważniejszych osobistości Zakonów Astartes - Mistrzów Zakonów, Caldus często bierze najczęściej bezpośredni udział w prowadzonych przez niego wojnach i konfliktach, prowadząc swoich rycerzy do licznych zwycięstw i niszcząc każdego wroga ludzkości na swojej drodze. Wielki Lord Daruthów - To stanowisko mogą obejmować tylko najlojalniejsi uczniowie Caldusa, którzy wielokrotnie podjęli się bohaterskich czynów, dających wiele korzyści zakonowi oraz Imperium. Są oni jedynymi członkami zakonu mającymi prawo nosić pancerz DCA 204. Ich zdolności w sztuce władania mieczem osnowy są opanowane do perfekcji. Zazwyczaj pełnią rolę doradców Lorda Imperatora, członków Mrocznej Rady oraz dowódców podczas bitwy. Zdarza się, że biorą bezpośredni udział w boju, zapewniając potężne wsparcie i znacząco zwiększając morale sojuszników np. Gwardzistów. Wielcy Lordowie ze względu na swoją rangę, są w dużej części nie zależni od Lorda Imperatora, gdyż ten darzy ich dużym szacunkiem i zaufaniem. Przez to, że zakon istnieje już prawie 10,000 lat i z nienagannie służy Imperium, Inkwizycja zezwoliła na przydzielanie Wielkim Lordom praw i kompetencji jakie zazwyczaj przysługują Inkwizytorom, czyniąc z nich w dużej mierze osobistości zależne jedynie od własnej woli. Jednym z bardziej znanych Wielkich Lordów jest Daruth Vertius - pierwszy uczeń i najwierniejszy przyjaciel Caldusa. Przed zostaniem Rycerzem Inkwizycji, podobnie jak jego mistrz, był on nieświadomym swoich mocy bezdomnym psionikiem błąkającym się po slumsach Terry. Został przygarnięty przez Caldusa, gdy ten obiecał mu lepsze życie...i faktycznie tak się stało. Vertius po latach morderczych treningów, jako jeden z niewielu opanował sztukę walki podwójnym mieczem osnowy do perfekcji. Nie wielu Rycerzy Inkwizycji jest w stanie się z nim równać w walce wręcz. Nie używa on również żadnego pancerza, ponieważ uważa, że tylko go obciąża i przeszkadza mu w walce, przez co wielu pobratymców uznaje go za szaleńca. Nie przeszkadza mu to, gdyż najczęściej jakimś cudem wraca z pola bitwy jedynie z nadszarpniętymi ubraniami. Vertius przykuwa uwagę swoim wyjątkowym wyglądem, bowiem całe jego ciało pokryte jest czarno-czerwonymi znamionami będącymi skutkiem bardzo rzadkiej deformacji genetyczej. Z jego głowy wystaje również kilkanaście kolców, które wyewoluowały z nadmiernego korzystania z mocy Psji. Ogółem niespotykany wygląd Vertiusa nadaje mu bardziej wygląd Kultysty, lub czempiona Chaosu, niż człowieka, lecz ostatni śmiałek, który odważył się to mu powiedzieć dawno skończył przecięty na pół przez jego miecz osnowy. Ponieważ Vertius jest Wielkim Lordem, często podróżuje po galaktyce, samodzielnie wymierzając wrogom ludzkości sprawiedliwość Imperatora, dołączając do losowych bitew, toczonych przez Imperium, lub towarzysząc swojemu mistrzowi gdy ten wyrusza w bój. Lord Daruthów - Rycerz posiadający tą rangę, różni się od Wielkiego Lorda tym, że wciąż jest w dużym stopniu zależny od Lorda Imperatora Zakonu oraz nie ma jeszcze pozwolenia na noszenie pancerza DCA - 204. W czasie boju może on przejąć dowodzenia nad kilkunastoma Daruthami, jeżeli w pobliżu nie ma innego Darutha przewyższającego go rangą. Lordowie są najczęściej spotykanymi Rycerzami Inkwizycji z grupy wyższych rang Zakonu. Niższe rangi Daruth Wojownik - Ostatni stopień ze sfery niższych rang. Daruthowie Wojownicy są na tyle doświadczeni, że mają pozwolenie na tworzenie własnych pancerzy bojowych, o ile nie są one lepsze od DCA 204. Co więcej, jeśli mistrz wojownika polegnie, ma on obowiązek zastąpić jego rolę i dobrać sobie własnego padawana. Akolita - Drugi stopień w Zakonie. Akolita ma już za sobą kilka lat służby. Ma nie małe doświadczenie w posługiwaniu mieczem osnowy i brał udział w przynajmniej kilku, lub kilkunastu misjach i bitwach, lecz minie jeszcze wiele lat zanim awansuje na wyższą rangę. Akolici są najczęściej spotykanymi członkami w zakonie, gdyż zdobycie awansu na tym poziomie wymaga lat morderczych treningów, zdobywania doświadczenia w boju i szlifowania swoich umiejętności pod ścisłą obserwacją mistrza. Nowicjusz - Pierwszy i najniższy stopień w Zakonie. Nowicjusz ukończył podstawowe szkolenie w Akademii, stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem Zakonu i zaczyna specjalizować się w jednej z dwóch dziedzin walki (sztuka walki pojedynczym lub podwójnym mieczem osnowy). Każdy nowicjusz musi również znaleźć dla siebie mistrza, aby mógł awansować, rozwijać swoje zdolności i coraz głębiej poznawać swój Zakon. Kandydat - Przyszły członek Zakonu, dopiero poznawający tajniki Zakonu. Kandydaci swoje pierwsze doświadczenie nabywają w Akademii Rycerzy Inkwizycji, gdzie pod bacznym okiem Daruthów, przygotowywani są do służby w Zakonie. Każdy kandydat zaczyna szkolenie przymusowo zazwyczaj jako dziecko o zdolnościach psionicznych w wieku 10 lat. Młodzi Kandydaci do ukończenia Akademii nauczani są dyscypliny, walki mieczem osnowy, historii zakonu, psioniki, logistyki, sztuki wojennej, oraz wiary w Imperatora Irminsta. Nauka w Akademii trwa 10 lat, co piątemu uczniowi nie udaje się jej ukończyć. Kodeks zakonu Podobnie jak zakony Astartes, zakon Rycerzy Inkwizycji również posiada swój własny kodeks własnoręcznie napisany ponad dziesięć milleniów temu, przez Pierwszego Lorda Imperatora. W ciągu tak długiego czasu, przechodził wiele licznych zmian i poprawek, składa się on z wielu istotnych zasad, które wszystkie razem tworzą ścisły rygor, niezbędny do zachowania porządku i równowagi w zakonie. Spośród nich, wyróżnia kilkanaście najważniejszych zasad, których łamanie i nieprzestrzeganie może skończyć się karą śmierci nawet dla bardzo istotnego ucznia zakonu. Rycerze Inkwizycji od tysięcy lat biorą udział w walce z niekończącymi się hordami plugawych wrogów Imperium, lecz nie oznacza to, że wszyscy Daruthowie są zjednoczeni w słusznej sprawie. Zakon mimo swej potęgi, już od początku założenia sponiewierany jest wewnętrznymi walkami i sporami, wywołanymi kosztem władania Pasją, oraz zasadami kodeksu, które również się do tego przyczyniają. Zasada Podejrzliwości Tam gdzie psionika, tam i potencjalna herezja. Pobieraj nauki mistrza swego, a jego rozkazy przeobrażaj w czyn. Bądź mu lojalny i posłuszny, lecz nie pozwól by myślał za ciebie. Podejrzliwy umysł to zdrowy umysł, zatem obserwuj czy jego umysł i czyny zgodne są z zasadami świętego kodeksu Zakonnego. Jeżeli przekonany jesteś, że herezję lub mroczną przyszłość w swym mistrzu widzisz, nie wahaj się go zgładzić. ~ Kodeks Zakonu Ryczerzy Inkwizycji str.354 '' Mówi ona, że zarówno mistrz jak i uczeń którego sobie dobrał, powinni na wzajem się obserwować i pilnować, aby łatwo móc zidentyfikować członków podejrzanych o zdradę, spiskowanie przeciwko Zakonowi lub herezję. Zasada ta działała sprawnie przez pierwsze stulecia, dopóki uczniowie chciwi coraz większej potęgi, zaczynali używać jej przeciwko swoim mistrzom, oskarżając ich o działalność zagrażającą Zakonowi i ludzkości. Zasada Dwóch nakazuje również unieszkodliwianie podejrzanego rycerza, dlatego takie oskarżenia najczęściej kończyły się walką na śmierć i życie. Przez nadużywanie tej zasady, w całej historii Zakonu, zginęło wielu wysoko postawionych członków bractwa, nie rzadko pokonanych przez swych silniejszych uczniów, oskarżających ich o zdradę, lub słabość. W dzisiejszych czasach spory te rozwiązuje się za pomocą Mrocznej Rady Zakonu, lecz krwawe pojedynki na życie i śmierć wciąż są dosyć częste ze względu na panujący w zakonie kult przerastania akolitów ponad swoich mistrzów Zasada Silniejszego ''W zakonie nie ma miejsca na słabość. Słabość obraża Lorda Irminsta i Świętego Imperatora. Bądź bezlitosny dla tych, którzy plugawią dobre imię zakonu swoją bezsilnością i wahaniem. Pokój jest kłamstwem, istotna jest tylko wieczna wojna i lojalność zakonowi. Wojna daje nam siłę, dzięki której niszczymy wrogów zagrażających Bractwu. Poprzez siłę otrzymujemy błogosławieństwo Imperatora, prowadzące nas do wiecznego zbawienia. Dzięki sile, otrzymujemy potęgę. Dzięki niezachwianej potędze, stajemy się prawdziwie wolni. Słabość i litość, ogranicza nas w osiągnięciu tego celu. ~ Kodeks Zakonu Rycerzy Inkwizycji str.1125 Pośród tysięcy Kandydatów na Rycerzy Inkwizycji, znajdują się wybitni uczniowie, którzy mają szansę w przyszłości znaleźć się na najwyższych stanowiskach Zakonu. Jednak aby ich dostrzec, wprowadzona została zasada silniejszego. Już między nowicjuszami w zakonie, przeprowadza się liczne rywalizacje, które mają wyłonić najzdolniejszych, najsilniejszych i najwierniejszych zakonowi uczniów. Daruthowie z najlepszymi wynikami mają zapewniony szybszy awans, efektywniejsze szkolenie i dostęp do lepszego uzbrojenia, zaś ci z najgorszymi, mogą być uznani za niegodnych służbie Caldusowi i skazani na śmierć. Co ciekawe, eliminacja słabości dzieje się również między Daruthami godnymi służbie Zakonowi. Nie rzadko dzieje się to za pośrednictwem wrogo nastawionych do siebie Lordów, którzy szczują swoich uczniów na siebie nawzajem. Choć wydaje się to chore i niezrozumiałe, wewnętrzne walki i korupcja od zawsze były, są i zawsze będą jednym z głównych filarów na których opiera się Zakon. Daruthowie żyją z wojny i śmierci. Przy nagromadzeniu tak wielkiej ilości zła, agresji i nienawiści jaką reprezentuje sobą Pasja, wieczne bratobójcze konflikty są nieuniknione. Darkatan Głęboko, w centrum Segmentum Ultima, pośród najróżniejszych gwiazd Malestormu, leży planeta Darkatan - główna siedziba Rycerzy Inkwizycji i największe skupisko Pasji w galaktyce. Darkatan jest domem i ojczyzną każdego Darutha, jest za równo obiektem kultu, jak i centrum szkolenia. Każdego roku setki nowicjuszy przybywa na ten świat, by rozpocząć nowe życie jako Rycerze Inkwizycji. Przeciętny przybysz, np. Wolny Handlarz nie znajdzie nic ciekawego na tym świecie, o ile w ogóle zostanie wpuszczony. Darkatan jest bez przerwy pilnowany przez wynajętą armadę Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej i rzadko ktoś z poza Zakonu może odwiedzić ten świat. Tak czy inaczej nie tutejsi nie są mile widziani na ojczyźnie Zakonu. Tylko istoty zagłębiające się w tajnikach Psioniki są godne przebywać na tym świecie. Mroczne, potężne moce są głęboko zakorzenione we wnętrzu jądra Darkatanu. Pasja jest tu silnie odczuwalna przez każdego Darutha. Przez dziesięć milleniów istnienia Daruthów, na Darkatanie zostało wybudowanych setki piramido-podobnych świątyń, lecz po wojnach Darkatańskich jakie spustoszyły ten świat, zdążono odbudować tylko jedną, wartą największej uwagi budowlę. To właśnie Świątynia wybudowana ku czci Darutha Irminsta zasłużyła na dalsze istnienie. To właśnie w niej potomkowie Daruthów, lub dzieci ze zdolnościami psionicznymi wywodzące się z bogatych rodów, przechodzą swoje dziesięcioletnie szkolenie, które zagwarantuje im zostanie pełnoprawnym członkiem Zakonu jeżeli będą wystarczająco silni. To właśnie w tym świętym i gigantycznym monumencie często przeprowadzane są reformy, obrady i rozmowy między najwyższymi członkami mrocznej rady, liczącej dwudziestu wybrańców. To właśnie tu znajduje się jeden z największych i najlepiej strzeżonych skarbców w galaktyce, w którym przechowywane jest całe dziedzictwo tysięcy pokoleń Daruthów. Pod świątynią jak znajduje się również olbrzymia sieć katakumb rozciągających się po całych podziemiach planety na głębokości setek metrów. Wielu śmiałków zapuszczających się do podziemi Darkatanu, przypłaciło własnym życiem. Głębokie i mroczne korytarze są domem plugawych owadopodobnych bestii, oszalałych psioników i innych band błądzących degeneratów. Dodatkowo w katakumbach wybudowany jest zaawansowany mechanizm zabójczych, sadystycznych pułapek, jeszcze bardziej utrudniających przetrwanie tam komukolwiek. Mimo to podejmowanie takiego ryzyka jest dla wielu bardzo kuszące, bowiem katakumby są również olbrzymim cmentarzyskiem pełnym najróżniejszych skarbów. Od tysiąc leci spoczywają tam szczątki setek potężnych Lordów Daruthów poległych w Herezji Horusa i wojnach Darkatańskich, a wraz z nimi starożytne relikwie, zapomniane źródła wiedzy, bogactwa, a nawet artefaktyczne modele mieczy osnowy. Rycerze, którym udało się zwiedzić, a następnie wydostać z katakumb, wielokrotnie wynosili ze sobą pradawne znaleziska, sięgające nawet czasów sprzed Herezji Horusa i Wielkich Krucjat. Legenda mówi, że w katakumbach Darkatanu może spoczywać nawet sam Lord Imperator Daruth Irminst wraz ze swoją zbroją, mieczami osnowy i całą swą wiedzą zapisaną w starożytnych i zapomnianych Monolitach. Jak dotąd nikomu jeszcze nie udało się odnaleźć jego pradawnych szczątków. Elitarni Szturmowcy Zakonu Rycerze Inkwizycji biorą udział w niezliczonych bitwach, wojnach i krucjatach. Jednak w każdym większym konflikcie z jakim Zakon ma do czynienia, zdarza się, że Daruthowie muszą mierzyć się ze zmasowanym ostrzałem znacznie liczebniejszej wrogiej piechoty. Walka na dystans nie jest specjalizacją uczniów Caldusa, z tego powodu powołał on Elitarnych Szturmowców Zakonnych. Ich głównym zadaniem na polu bitwy jest zapewnienie potężnego wsparcia ogniowego członkom Zakonu oraz odwrócenie uwagi wrogów ludzkości. Niekiedy pełnią również rolę ochroniarzy pojedynczych, ważnych jednostek Zakonu. Jako siły inkwizycyjne, stanowią jedną z elitarnych formacji bojowych. Rekrutacja do grup szturmowców jest dość chaotyczna. Ponieważ zakon nie posiada odpowiednich, samodzielnych placówek szkoleniowych, członkami oddziałów zostają wyłącznie wybrani przez wysokich rangą oficerów formacji, lub samych Daruthów. Osoba niekoniecznie musi być weteranem setek walk, może zdobyć uznanie armii na masę innych sposobów, jak choćby niezłomna wiara, czy niezłomność w walce z siłami zła, zwłaszcza z wyznawcami Chaosu. Regimenty, oddziały i inne środowiska z których pochodzą zwerbowani szturmowcy, z chęcią oddają swych pożądanych przez przez Zakon żołnierzy, gdyż oznacza to wielki zaszczyt i szacunek ze strony Inkwizycji, a nawet samego Darutha Caldusa. Dowódcy Imperialni doskonale wiedzą, że przychylne spojrzenie inkwizytora, w wielu wypadkach znaczy więcej, niż decyzja sądu wojskowego. Każdy świeżo zwerbowany Szturmowiec poddawany jest morderczym treningom, zarówno fizycznym i psychicznym, aby upewnić się że decyzja o jego przyjęciu była właściwa. Żołnierze uczeni są również nowych taktyk, dzięki którym mają zapewnić jak najbardziej efektywną ochronę Rycerzom Inkwizycji, ogólnej wiedzy o zakonie oraz o jego najważniejszych członkach. Prywatna armia Choć nazywa się ich Elitarnymi Szturmowcami Zakonu, ten kto twierdzi, że Szturmowcy rzeczywiście do niego należą, jest w dużym błędzie. Nie licząc obsługi, zakon Rycerzy Inkwizycji składa się tylko i wyłącznie z rozproszonych po galaktyce Daruthów, których liczebność wynosi około pół miliona i stale rośnie. Za czasów kiedy, zakon stawiał pierwsze kroki, włączenie w jego skład szturmowców zakonu, było planowane, ostatecznie jednak pomysł odrzucono, uznając że wprowadzanie danych każdego jednego wojownika, byłby zbyt poważnym obciążeniem, dla i tak poważnie nadwyrężonego Adeptus Ministorum. Dane o każdym członku zakonu musiał przejść przez bardzo skomplikowaną machinę urzędniczą, zanim Imperium oficjalnie nazwało go Daruthem. Niejeden zdążył zginąć, nim został oficjalnie zarejestrowany w Imperialnej bazie danych. Taka śmierć wprowadzała spory zamęt, ponieważ akty zgonów, przechodzą przez systemy znacznie szybciej, adepci biurokracji nie raz mieli problem, kiedy okazywało się, że osoba która zmarła, nie figuruje jeszcze nawet w kartotece zakonnej. Istniejący już teraz problem, urósłby do kolosalnych rozmiarów, kiedy do zakonu nagle włączono by kolejne dziesiątki tysięcy żołnierzy, z których większość zdążyłaby już zapewne zginąć na polu chwały, zanim pojawiłaby się w danych. Z tego powodu Szturmowców podzielono na normalne regimenty i uformowano jako siły podległe zakonowi, lecz do niego nie należące. W czasach obecnych, praktycznie każdy Daruth od lorda wzwyż posiada osobisty regiment szutrmowców, który wspiera jego i jego uczniów w działaniach. Powołać regiment do życia, może każdy lord, jednak musi on wcześniej poprosić o zezwolenie któregoś z wielkich lordów, lub samego Caldusa. Liczebność żołnierzy w regimencie, jak i jego specjalizacja w walce, są osobistą sprawą Darutha tworzącego wojsko. Jedni lubują się w posiadaniu wielkich armii, nie raz złożonych także z potężnych band najemników, oraz "poproszonych o wsparcie" regimentów, inni natomiast będą polegali na skromnych, ale za to znacznie lepiej wyszkolonych siłach. Z tego powodu już samo podanie liczby aktywnych regimentów jest problemem, nie wspominając już o policzeniu należących do nich żołnierzy. Pancerz i Uzbrojenie Tak samo jak Potomkowie Tempestus, Szturmowcy Zakonni są elitą i otrzymują najbardziej zaawansowane uzbrojenie jakie może posiadać żołnierz Imperium W skład wyposażenia wchodzi: - Standardowe wyposażenie bojowe jako Karabin Laserowy Hot-Shot zaawansowaną optyką i zmodyfikowaną ciężką lufą, ułatwiającą przebijanie ciężkich pancerzy oraz pistolet laserowy umieszczony w kaburze - 4 granaty typu Frag, lub 3 granaty typu Melta -Hot-Shot Volley Gun, Karabin plazmowy, Karabin Melta, strzelba śrutowa lub Karabin snajperski jako dodatkowa broń. W przypadku Szturmowców, mechanizm dodatkowej broni jest skonstruowany tak aby broń automatycznie się składała w trakcie gdy nie jest używana, zmniejszając tym samym swój rozmiar i zwiększając mobilność. -4 baterie ladujące do karabinu Hot-Shot -2 baterie ładujące do broni dodatkowej -Pancerz Guardian, nieco wytrzymalszy od pancerzy używanych przez Tempestus i Kasrkinów. Tak jak w przypadku Astartes, pancerz Szturmowców Zakonnych, pokrywa i zapewnia ochronę całemu ciału. Jest on zrobiony z warstw karpaksu i ceramitu, okrytych tkaninami balistycznymi, zdolnymi do odbijania odłamków, wiązek laserowych i małokalibrowej amunicji. W skład wchodzą również ultralekkie i ultra rozciągliwe materiały ułatwiające wygodę poruszania się w pancerzu. Sierżanci Szturmowców mają możliwość wyposażenia się w generatory tarcz rosarius. -Plecak odrzutowy zamiast dodatkowej broni (opcjonalnie) -Radiostacja -Nóż lub maczeta energetyczna, która jest wstanie przebić przeciętny pancerz wspomagany -Polowy zestaw medyczny: Dar Męczennika Relacje między Zakonem a Imperium w czasach obecnych Na dzień dzisiejszy, kiedy od ponownego ujawnienia się Zakonu mija dwa tysiące lat, a 41 Millenium dobiega końca, Zakon Rycerzy Inkwizycji stał się jedną z głównych, nieodłącznych broni używanych do napędzania nieustannych wojen prowadzonych przez Imperium. Daruth Caldus wyczuł idealny moment na ujawnienie Zakonu; starożytne zapiski o konfliktach między Daruthami, a Imperium już dawno nie istnieją, co pozwoliło odbudować im swoją reputację od zera. Od początku 40 Millenium, użytkownicy Pasji regularnie i nieustannie wspomagają ludzkość w konfrontacjach z wrogami ludzkości, otrzymując w zamian swobodę istnienia w strukturach Imperium i sporą niezależność jako niemalże odrębna organizacja. Dziś Rycerze Inkwizycji wraz z Elitarnymi Szturmowcami Zakonnymi i swoją flotą są widziani niemalże w każdym, większym konflikcie galaktycznym. Jako potężne i cenione wsparcie dla wojsk Imperatora, nie jednokrotnie zmieniają losy wojen na korzyść Imperium, miażdżąc wrogów Imperium w fenomenalnych ilościach. Świadczy o tym chociażby Lord Dauth Esterach dzięki któremu udało się ocalić Miasto-państwo Serpentlex sprzymierzone z Imperium Ludzkości oraz prawdopodobnie cały gatunek pod ludzkich Serpentoidów. Oprócz stref wojny, bardzo wpływowe jednostki Zakonu między innymi Lordowie i Wielcy Lordowie są często widziani na niemalże każdych bardziej istotnych Imperialnych sektorach gdzie niekiedy pomagają sprawować Imperialny ład, lecz także posiadają własne, często tajne interesy prowadzone z wolnymi handlarzami, wpływowymi szlachcicami, gubernatorami i Inkwizytorami. Sama najwyższa władza Zakonu - Daruth Caldus i Mroczna rada na której czele stoi, prowadzi otwartą współpracę z Lordami Terry, zawierając liczne porozumienia i traktaty. Dzięki staraniom i zdolnościom dyplomatycznym Imperatora Caldusa oraz innych członków Mrocznej Rady, których potężną bronią stała się również polityka, oprócz Darkatanu i orbitującej świątyni Caldusa, Zakon uzyskał prawa do kilkunastu z wielu podbitych przez Daruthów planet, które od czasów uchwalenia tego porozumienia, rozwijają się jako protektoraty tej organizacji. Światy rzecz jasna wciąż traktowane są jako terytorium Imperialne, lecz Gubernatorzy którzy sprawują na nich władzę najczęściej przyjmują rozkazy bezpośrednio od Mrocznej Rady o ile w najczęstrzym przypadku sami nie są jej członkami. Póki co, Rada Terry godzi się i przymyka oko na planety pod władaniami Zakonu głównie przez problemy z i tak już olbrzymią liczbą innych światów wchodzących we władanie Imperium, lecz niekończące się podboje i wieczny głód rozlewanej krwi wywołany filozofią i stylem życia Daruthów, będzie skutkować w przyszłości tylko potęgowaniem ich siły oraz wpływów na inne planety a może nawet sektory, co kiedyś stworzy wysokie prawdopodobieństwo wystąpienia obaw u reszty całego Imperium. Na razie można śmiało rzec, że świetlane czasy Lorda Irminsta i Wielkich Krucjat za których Daruthowie byli u szczytu swojej potęgi powróciły lecz tym razem pod zwierzchnictwem Imperatora Darutha Caldusa. Monolity Dauthów Monolity, to starożytne i bardzo zaawansowane technologicznie urządzenia służące do przechowywania niezwykle cennych, często zapomnianych informacji i olbrzymich zbiorów wiedzy na temat Pasji, treningu adeptów Zakonu lub pełniące funkcję kroniki dokumentującej historię i filozofię rozumienia Pasji. Monolity są urządzeniami niewielkich rozmiarów, są na tyle małe i wygodne by mieścić się w dłoni, posiadają różne kształty najczęściej w kształcie piramidy, choć zdarzają się czasem też sześciany, graniastosłupy, ostrosłupy ścięte, ostrosłupy, itp. Monolity tworzyli zarówno Daruthowie z najstarszych er Zakonu , jak i ci żyjący w czasach obecnych (choć znacznie rzadziej). Do uruchomienia monolitu potrzebny jest zazwyczaj jeden użytkownik Pasji z pomocą podstawowej psioniki, choć zdarza się, że niektóre bardzo rzadkie i unikalne monolity zaprojektowane są tak aby nagrodzić swoją wiedzą tylko najbystrzejszych i najbardziej godnych Daruthów, którzy obejdą skomplikowane zabezpieczenia urządzeń będące niekiedy prawdziwymi łamigłówkami. Przeciętny monolit, to rejestrator obrazu i dźwięku, nazywany czasami holograficzną kroniką. Dane zawarte w monolicie są sprawowane przez program komputerowy znany jako stróż monolitu. Występuje on w postaci hologramu twórcy monolitu lub innego słynnego użytkownika Mocy, będąc czymś w rodzaju bardzo zaawansowanej SI. Żeby uzyskać potrzebne odpowiedzi należy wpierw samemu wykazać się nie małą wiedzą, zadawać właściwe pytania na właściwym poziomie i udowodnić swoją wartość logicznymi argumentami, które (zależnie od charakteru holograficznego odzwierciedlenia twórcy) mogą zaimponować, zachęcić lub zniechęcić stróża do podzielenia się swoją wiedzą. Stróże Daruthowskich monolitów, dzięki telepatii bądź alchemii, potrafili nawet wpływać na osoby korzystające z monolitu (także przy pomocy Pasji). Pierwsze monolity pochodzą z bardzo wczesnych początków istnienia Bractwa; używał ich już między innymi Daruth Irminst, który technologię budowy monolitów prawdopodobnie odziedziczył od Eldarskiego plemienia wygnańców w którym się wychował. Swoje własne monolity stworzyli również Daruth Leechquir, największy zdrajca w historii Zakonu - Daruth Razorchk, Daruth Caldus oraz prawdopodobnie wszyscy udokumentowani Cesarze w historii bractwa. Dziś ogromna liczba Monolitów jest przechowywana na Darkatanie jako źródła ogromnej wiedzy i historii Daruthów. Są one pilnie strzeżone przed resztą galaktyki, są one jedną z wielu tajemnic Zakonu ukrywanych między innymi przed Imperium Ludzkości. Wiele starożytnych monolitów posiada wzmianki bądź szczegółowe informacje o odległych konfliktach Inkwizycji z Bractwem, jeżeli chociaż jeden z nich trafiłby w niepowołane ręce bardzo możliwe, że cała historia wyszła by na jaw co skończyło by się dla dzisiejszego sojuszu z Imperium wręcz fatalnie. Szacuje się, że liczba Monolitów trzymanych w Świątyni na Darkatanie, nie równa się liczbie tych będących poza skarbcem. Każdego standardowego roku ekspedycje badawcze Zakonu znajdują setki zagubionych, starożytnych Monolitów poza rodzimą planetą w najgłębszych zakamarkach galaktyki. Wiele z nich pamięta czasy wojen Darkatańskich, czasy Herezji Horusa a nawet Wielkiej Krucjaty. Wielu wysoko postawionych lordów w tym członków Mrocznej Rady również posiada swoje własne kolekcje tych holograficznych kronik. Mimo wielkich starań ekspedycji badawczych powołanych przez Mroczną Radę, wciąż po upływie dziesięciu Milleniów od śmierci Imperatora Irminsta, nikomu nie udało się jak dotąd odkryć jego osobistego Monolitu. Na temat zbioru jego niesamowitej wiedzy narosło mnóstwo spekulacji i opowieści. Dar nieśmiertelności, olbrzymia potęga gwarantująca niszczenie całych gwiazd i uśmiercanie milionów za pomocą tylko własnego umysłu, STC pradawnych, nieznanych mieczy osnowy, dokładna lokacja i położenie grobowca samego Irminsta oraz inne niewyobrażalnie złe moce jakie może wyzwolić monolit to tylko jedne z wielu legend kuszących tysiące samozwańczych Daruthów, wolnych Handlarzy i poszukiwaczy przygód wszelkiej maści. Jak na razie chociaż jakiekolwiek tropy wiodące do jego znalezienia nie istnieją. W galaktyce dosłownie nie ma jeszcze istoty która mogła by cokolwiek o położeniu tego monolitu wiedzieć. Poszukiwanie spuścizny Irminsta jest jak szukanie igły w stogu siana na skalę galaktyczną. Nie wiadomo czy monolit najpotężniejszego pasją Darutha w historii po prostu nie został zniszczony czy też spoczywa pochowany w niezbadanych jeszcze odmętach podziemi Darkatanu. Co prawda w kronikach Zakonu istnieje graficzny wizerunek tej legendarnej relikwii; nawet kilkukrotnie znajdywano monolity bliźniaczo podobne do oryginału, lecz okazały się tylko sprytnie zaprojektowanymi, mylącymi podróbkami wykonanymi przez samego Irminsta, który genialnie przewidział, że ktoś kiedyś będzie próbował dorwać się do oryginału jego holograficznej kroniki. Tajemniczość legendarnego Monolitu i nie wiedza ludzkości na temat jego położenia świadczy najwyraźniej o tym, że może sam twórca chciał aby jego własne tajemnice przepadły wraz z jego własną śmiercią. Czarna Mowa Daruthów Gdy Daruth Irminst został przyjęty do plemienia Eldarskich wygnańców, od czasów dzieciństwa aż do osiągnięcia dorosłości poddany był wpływom kultury tych Xenos. Młody Irminst poznał zwyczaje, rytuały i wierzenia Eldarów, lecz przede wszystkim ich język, który był jedyną formą komunikacji między nim a Eldarami. Bardzo się nim pasjonował i w krótki czas opanował go do perfekcji. Lata życia między Eldarami sprawiły, że niemalże zapomniał swojego pierwotnego języka - niskiego gotyku, dlatego zrozumiałe jest to, że po wyrżnięciu swojego plemienia i wylądowaniu na Darkatanie, narzucił Eldarską mowę zniewolonej przez siebie ludności i nauczył nią władać swoich pierwszych uczniów. Irminst oczywiście nie wyjawił, że język ten pochodzi od obcych i zmienił jego nazwę. Od tamtej pory język ten znany jest jako Mowa Pasji, Mroczna mowa lub po prostu Czarna Mowa Daruthów. Wiele milleniów temu od początków do końca panowania Lorda Irminsta, niemalże wszystkie pokolenia Daruthów posługiwały się nią płynnie. Pisano nią w starożytnym monuskryptach, kronikach, nawet niektórzy stróże monolitów z tamtych czasów rozmawiają jedynie w tym języku. Niestety następujące wydarzenia w historii Zakonu spowodowały, że Czarna Mowa straciła na popularności głównie przez wyginięcie prawie wszystkich Daruthów posługujących się tym językiem podczas obu Wojen Darkatańskich w 34 Millenium. Tuż po tym nieziemsko krwawym konflikcie, Czarna Mowa stanęła na skraju wymarcia. Okres Wielkiego Odrodzenia w którym użytkownicy Pasji przez kilka tysięcy lat odbudowywali swoją potęgę był zbyt niestabilny, a Mowa Pasji zbyt czasochłonna w nauczaniu by zdążyć nauczyć jej całych pokoleń nowych Akolitów. Jednak najbardziej zmotywowani członkowie Bractwa nie pozwolili by ich język całkowicie przepadł, go zamiast porzucać zmuszeni byli do jego drastycznego zmodyfikowania. Przez to dzisiejszy język Daruthów przeszedł liczne zmiany i w dużym stopniu różni się od swojej pierwotnej starożytnej wersji. W wielu aspektach gramatyki i wymowy oraz określeniach przypomina niski gotyk, co czyni go znacznie łatwiejszym w porównaniu do starożytnej mowy. Do dziś spora część Daruthów posługuje się nowocześniejszą wersją Czarnej Mowy. Mimo to jej pierwotna wersja nie przepadła całkowicie. Choć zachowane źródła starożytnej Czarnej Mowy są nieliczne i trudno dostępne, wielu wysoko postawionych Lordów w mniejszym lub większym stopniu posługuje się nią biegle, oraz odradza tradycję, nauczając jej swoich uczniów i akolitów na Darkatanie. Czarna Mowa cieszy się szczególnym poparciem w Mrocznej Radzie, gdzie narady i uroczystości wśród jej członków i Caldusa odbywają się tylko i wyłącznie w tym języku. Sama starożytna Czarna Mowa jest bardzo trudna w wymowie i w żadnym stopniu nie podobna do niskiego lub wysokiego gotyku, co czyni ją całkowicie niezrozumiałą dla wykształconego Imperialnego urzędnika, Inkwizytora, Kosmicznego Marine nie wspominając już o szarych Imperialnych obywatelach. Jest to w pewnym sensie przewagą po stronie Daruthów, którzy absolutnie odmawiają i zawsze odmawiali nauki swojego języka osobom z poza kręgów ich Zakonu. Czarna Mowa jest bardzo twarda i agresywna w wymowie. Spółgłoski brzmią ostro i sycząco, bardzo wyraźnie i często słychać w nich R'', ''H, S'', ''G oraz K. Akcent Daruthów również brzmi agresywnie i przejmująco, całkowicie oddając ich przepełnioną śmiercią, nienawiścią, brutalnością i krwią kulturę. Nieliczni Marines i Inkwizytorzy, którzy mieli okazje usłyszeć oraz zobaczyć Czarną Mowę na własne oczy powiadają, że przypomina ona zaklęcia lub język którym posługują się plugawe, demoniczne twory osnowy. Słownik Czarnej Mowy Przykładowe nagrania audiowe Czarnej Mowy Flota Zakonu Ciekawostki i szczegóły # Zdolności i dyscypliny psioniczne, rzadko kiedy nazywane są w Zakonie psioniką. Kodeks Zakonny najczęściej określa je jako pasja lub namiętność. # Oprócz używania przybocznej broni palnej, przeciętny Daruth potrafi również razić wrogów na odległość, rzucając swym mieczem osnowy. Jest to trudna w wykonaniu, lecz bardzo popularna i skuteczna technika wśród Rycerzy Inkwizycji, która skutecznie sprawdza się na trudno dostępnych przeciwnikach. Rzucony miecz zabija wrogów ludzkości z zabójczą siłą i prędkością, po czym przyciągnięty mocami psionicznymi, wraca do rąk właściciela niczym bumerang. # Darth Caldus w dotychczasowej historii swej służby zmierzył się z trzema znanymi osobliwościami galaktyki. Miał on bowiem zaszczyt pojedynkować się z Hersztem Ghazghkullem, Komandorem Farsightem oraz z Gabrielem Angelosem. Zwyciężył w pierwszych dwóch pojedynkach, jednak nie udało mu się uśmiercić swoich przeciwników, zaś w trzecim, towarzyskim pojedynku został pokonany w walce z mistrzem Krwawych Kruków. Podziękowania dla użytkownika Generał Ientret za udzielenie kilku rad, skromną pomoc przy tworzeniu artykułu oraz wykorzystanie motywu Rycerzy Inkwizycji w swoich dziełach literackich.